


Misunderstandings

by ducethruce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Revengers, Space Husbands, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducethruce/pseuds/ducethruce
Summary: The revengers are on the edge of the universe while Thor and Bruce's relationship is on the edge of a breakthrough.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I decided to do a cute little one-shot. Let me know what ya'll think!!!

The reason for Thor’s peculiar behavior was probably due to cabin fever, Bruce assumed. For the past few weeks, the revengers were cooped on their new space ship, neandering around from galaxy to galaxy, checking on asgardian refugees that scattered around the galaxy.

Often, Thor would whisper things to Loki, causing his brother to chuckle. Which should not be odd, because normally Thor would let him in on the joke. But this time he wasn’t included like Thor was keeping a secret. There were also moments when Thor would stare at Bruce, but when Bruce looked at him, raising his eyebrows as if to ask Thor what the matter was, Thor would whip his head the opposite direction. It was like he was having a middle school crush, except the two of them had been dating for five years. Even before they dated, Thor never stared at him like that.

Thor would also sigh, as he peered out one of the ship's windows, watching the stars. Thor was usually a vocal man, so all Bruce could do was hope it was cabin fever.

“How long till we get to a different planet?” Bruce asked, hoping for the sake of his boyfriend, the answer would be soon.

They were quite literally on the edge of the universe close to where the universe was expanding. As a scientist, Bruce was proud that he was achieving a large feat in the field of astrophysics. But as a man worried sick for his boyfriend, he wanted to get to solid ground.

Valkyrie was piloting in the seat next to him, and grunted before saying, “It depends which place needs us the most.”

Thor was in another cabin behind the cockpit chatting with Loki, not quite out of earshot.

Noticing Bruce’s question, he walked into the cockpit and placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Bruce?”

Bruce turned to face Thor, and traced Thor’s face with his eyes, noting each scar, and the scratchy texture of his beard. It was no worse than Bruce’s. Thor’s hair was also grown out like the time they first met when the avengers formed.

Of all the people to be on the edge of the universe with, he was glad it was Thor.

Smiling, at him, Bruce decided it wasn’t best to lie. “I’m just a bit worried.” He didn’t elaborate and Thor never asked him to.

Then with a warm look, Thor leaned over to unbuckle the harness that Bruce was adament about wearing if Valkyrie piloted. Grabbing Bruce by the hand, he led him out of the cockpit.

After all these years, Thor’s shift from rugged warrior to calm and collected lover, left Bruce warm and fuzzy.

From the corner of his eyes he can see Valkyrie shaking her head, smirking.

In next cabin over, Loki sat on a lounge chair, reading and sipping a tea from an alien planet two galaxies over. Bruce was thankful that Loki was ignoring the both of them holding hands and practically skipping across the ship.

The place they ended up was the private room they both shared. It was supposed to be the largest compartment, but with Thor’s behemoth size it felt cozy. Bruce liked that.

Thor pushed him onto the bed. He was on his back, and Bruce flushed a light green. Instead of what he thought was going to happen, Thor laid on his stomach next to Bruce.

“Tell me more about that theory that the universe is getting bigger.”

Bruce moved from his back onto his side, propping himself up on one of his arms to face Thor.

“Oh that one! Well it was thought up by a midgardian scientist who-” and then Bruce Banner went into his own little world, forgetting about his worries. He described things from the big bang to how the universe, every second, grows atom by atom. Waving the hang he wasn’t laying on, Bruce was too excited to stop.

Thor watched with an ever present smile on his face.

“-and it keeps growing and growing and it never stops meaning that- “

“I will never stop loving you.” Thor grabbed Bruce’s free hand, moving it towards his face, and kissed it, still making eye contact with Bruce. Bruce collapsed into his pillow, defeated and embarrassed. The usual Thor would giggle at his squirming, but at this moment, he continued his staring with earnest, icy blue eyes. His passionate gaze trapped Bruce, who could only stare back.

Getting over his embarrassment, Bruce garnered all his courage, and scooted closer to Thor, pecking him on the lips, feeling the gritty texture of his beard. Thor did not appear fazed from the kiss.

As Thor’s intense gaze continued, and Bruce feathered him with kisses, whispering between each one a tiny ‘I love you’.

It’s funny how Bruce never worshipped a god, until he met Thor.

 

Days passed since that intimate moment, and Thor’s odd behavior worsened. His staring was more frequent and intense, and the sighing never seemed to stopped. It left Bruce unclear and worried, and he wished he could help.  
A small village on an iceburg planet, called for help, and Bruce would have to forget his own worries in favor of hulking out.

 

When Bruce woke up, he was in a fresh set of clothes in a stranger’s home, on a strange bed. A fireplace burned bright blue flames keeping him warm.

“Thor?” was the first thing he asked.

“I’m right here.” Thor responded, engulfing Bruce in his arms, hugging him. Simultaneously, he was rubbing his back in comforting circles.

“Is everything okay?”

Thor murmured into his shoulder, and buried his face into Bruce’s neck. His hot breathe tickling him.

Letting him go, Bruce asked another question. “How long was I out?”

Thor’s worried expression told him he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“At least two weeks, not counting the two days you slept,” he said, running a gentle hand across Bruce’s cheek and allowed it to rest there. “Why did you think I was going to leave you?”

“Did hulk know?”

Thor nodded. “He sensed something was wrong. Kept saying ‘Banner Scared. How Puny.’ It was cute how he was trying to protect you. It took us a while to convince him everything was okay.”

Thor was still cupping his cheek. “Bruce, my love, why would you think such a thing?”

“You’ve been acting off Thor… I don’t know. It was weird and -”

Dropping his hand, Thor reached into a leather pocket on his thigh. Bruce stopped rambling when, Thor placed a light silver necklace around his neck. He went onto both of his knees, and grasped both of Bruce’s hands.

“Bruce Banner, I, Thor Son of Odin, am submitting myself to you. With no question in my heart, I want to be with you in this life and the next hundred. I ask if I may bind our spirits together in what midgard calls matrimony.” Thor bowed his head. An asgardian king would only do this to someone who earned it.

Bruce never felt quite as stupid. He realized that all this time Thor was thinking of proposing rather than breaking up.

Still holding Thor’s hands, Bruce left the bed, and went on his knees also. He faced a stunned and flushed Thor.

“Thor, Son of Odin, I, Bruce Banner, am submitting myself to you. I want to spend every life and universe with you. Please, marry me.”

Pulling each other into a kiss, the two lovebirds remained, crouching on the floor of a stranger's home. It was like having the whole universe to themselves. At least until Loki walked in demanding they hurry up. What a fucking mood killer that was.

 

Weeks later as the revengers strolled into a steady routine, Bruce decided to ask something that had been on his mind since the proposal.

“Thor,” Bruce walked up to him, as he stood near another window, smiling, as he was gazing at the stars. “So are we going to have a wedding? I think it would help going back to Earth and having one with all our friends unless you think-”

“Wait.” Thor whipped his head to look at Bruce, his eyes confused and mouth agape.

“I mean would you want like a winter wedding or.. I’m not too sure how asgardian ceremonies work, but I will be happy to incorporate every ounce of your culture. Speaking of Asgard are we inviting everyone?? Like all of asgard?? Cause then we would have to like rent out an island and technically we have no money but I’m sure Tony would help out once he finds out we’re engaged and-”

“Engaged? Haven’t we been married this whole time?”

Now it was Bruce’s turn to be shocked. Both men looked at each other, appalled, before falling into laughter.

For Bruce, it was a learning moment, and he hoped that he and Thor could have centuries to continue learning from one another.

They did have a universe to save after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
